The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Hello I'l Lilo Pelekai, want to know how I got started in riding with the Celestian Alliance. This is my first adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo**

(2 years ago at the Wow-O toy factory, Mystery Inc had a fight and broke up. Only Shaggy and Scooby stay together. In present day, Lilo Pelekai reads an article on Mystery Incorporated's disbandment)

Lilo: -And to this day, no one knows what came of Mystery Inc.

Nani: Lilo, do you really have to tell me this, "Scooby doo"?

Pleakely: Yeah, he sounds interesting.

Jumbaa: Of course Pleakely, he's got power?

Lilo: Yes, I wonder what happened to them.

Pleakely: Lilo, is that The Mystery Machine?

Lilo: Yes Pleakely, let's go check it out?

LIlo: Hello, is anyone in there?

Shaggy: It's probably somebody looking for us to solve a mystery.

Scooby: Nobody home!

Lilo: We're not buying it!

Shaggy: Sorry little girl, we're retired.

Lilo: Are you, "Shaggy Rogers?"

Shaggy: Yes, I Am.

Lilo: I'm Lilo and these are my friends Pleakely, Jumbaa, Stitch, and this is my older sister, "Nani."

Pleakely: Shaggy, there's a letter from Spooky Island.

Shaggy: "Dear Norville, "Shaggy" Rogers, you are invited to spooky island to solve a mystery-."

Nani: "-You will be paid with 10,000 dollars, provided with free air fare, room and board and all you can eat. See you soon, Scrap- I mean, "Emille Mondevarious." "

Scooby: All you can eat?

(Then he fainted onto the ground)

Lilo: Look like Scooby wants to go.

Shaggy: Let's get to it.

(Later at Lihue Airport, Fred and Velma meet after 2 years)

Velma: Fred?

Fred: Velma?

Velma: How long how you-

Fred: Been? I worked on my new book, "Fred on Fred".

Velma: Jinkies that great.

Fred: How are you?

Velma: I've worked at NASA, Developing hydropower missile protection.

(Then they saw a women with 7 carryon bags, she was Daphne)

Daphne: What are you doing here?

Velma: We we're all invited to go to spooky Island.

Daphne: Darn, I was going to solve my first mystery now that I'm a black belt.

Shaggy: Far out, I guess we're all going to spooky island man.

Lilo: Wow, Mystery Incorporated.

Shaggy: Ooh guys, these are my friends Lilo,Plekely, Jumbaa, Stitch and Nani.

Pleakely: I'm honored to meet you MI.

Lilo: Pleakely!

Pleakely: Sorry.

Velma: Hey where's Scooby?

Lilo: Well-

(Scooby comes up dressed as an old woman)

Shaggy: They don't allow big dogs on the plane.

Velma: Oh dear.

Daphne: That's stupid.

Shaggy: Meet Grandma! Okay, let's put our hands in, lift them up and say, "Woohoo"!

Daphne: Only if they do it.

(Fred, Velma and Daphne refused and left)

Scooby: Woohoo!

Shaggy: Yeah Scoob, Woo hoo.

Lilo: Sounds like they'll never get back

Flight attendant: Flight 3774 to Spooky Island now boarding.

Shaggy: Let's get going.

Jessie: That girl is too young for the trip.

James: Yes, let's follow her.

Meowth: Good thing they allow cats on the plane.

(On the plane, everyone was enjoying themselves)

Shaggy: Now that is a beautiful work of art scoob.

(Then he notices a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and she asked her to take a sit next to, "Grandma". "Grandma" left so Shaggy can get close to her, because she's allergic to dogs)

Shaggy: Are those Scooby Snacks?

Mary Jane: I know there for dogs, there 100% vegetarian and I love them.

Shaggy: Me too.

Mary Jane: Far out, I never loved someone who loves Scooby snacks, I'm, "Mary Jane".

(Scooby finds a cat and starts chasing it, exposing his true self)

Lilo: Scooby!

Shaggy: Sit Grandma, Bad Grandma, Don't eat the kitty!

(Pleakely ran to a door and accidentally lost all the experiments in is backpack)

Pleakely: Jumbaa's not going to like this.

Shaggy: Scooby slow down!

Lilo: We'll handle this.

Stitch: Scooby.

(Lilo and Stitch hold onto Scooby With all of their might and indeed up in the kids class of the plane, 7 children got up and and went to Lilo)

Lilo: Scooby, you must be careful when it comes to cats.

Gary: Are you okay?

Lilo: I'm fine, I'm, and "Lilo" and this is "Stitch".

Betty Ann: Very nice to meet you.

Lilo: Who are you?

Gary: Well I'm "Gary" and these are my friends, "David, Kiki, Betty Ann, Kristen, Eric and Frank"

Jessie: Quiet Children and keep that big dog, off the plane.

Gary: And that's one of our chaperones, "Jessie" she and her friend James invited us to Spooky Island.

Lilo: Wow, she's mean.

Eric: Yeah, and her hair is ugly.

Jessie: I heard that Eric!

David: So why are you here?

Lilo: We're invited to solve a mystery.

Kristen: Well, we can help.

Lilo: You will?

(All 7 nod their heads)

Lilo: Thank you.

Stitch:Takka.

(Later on Spooky Island Lilo was telling Nani about The Midnight Society)

Lilo: And Gary told me that they tell scary tales and they love the supernatural.

Nani: Sure they do.

: Welcome to spooky Island the frightfully popular spring break spot for college students catch our electrical torture parade. It's a dead world after all-, Scooby Doo!

Stitch: Kweesta.

Lilo: Stitch calm down, its animatronics.

: I'm not animatronics; this is a new thing I'm working on.

Daphne: Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to carry those all the way to the hotel.

: That's what spooky Island is all about, realizing your worst fears. I'm, "Emille Mondevarious".

Velma: So you're the one that brought us here.

Mr.M: No, your appetite for a mystery brought you here.

Daphne: The Truth is Mystery Inc broke up.

Mr.M: But it'll be fixed.

Velma: What's the problem?

Mr.M: The students are acting weird and I'm terrified.

Velma: I'll solve this first.

Fred: No way.

Daphne: You're going to be idiots.

: Later we can celebrate with Spookapalooza

Gary: I heard of Lollapalooza, but that's weird.

(Later at the ceremony ring)

Eric: This is boring!

Velma: They worker says they haven't seen anything weird.

(Then dancers came and preformed to the audience)

Frank: I like the dances.

N'goo: Welcome victims, "N'Goo Tuana" this is my evil best pal, "Zarkos" and this island is a habitat to the supernatural realm. Until, 10 years ago, Emile Mondevarious build a theme park here. While you party, they plot their revenge.

Eric: Frank, is there something weird going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Frank: What do you mean?

Eric: Look at the Audience.

(Frank and Eric looked around and noticed that some of the Audience we're chanting to the same chant as the dancers)

Frank: Now that is disturbing.

(Meanwhile, Mary Jane, Shaggy, Scooby, Lilo, Stitch, Jumbaa, and Pleakely were enjoying themselves. The bartender got a call for Scooby that a person has some hamburgers for him and he should go into the forest. Lilo and Stitch decided to follow him so he wouldn't get lost. Daphne, Betty Ann, and Kiki met a voodoo man who tells them to leave and not to go into the haunted castle. But they didn't listen. Scooby found an empty bag that had the word, "Hamburgers" on it. LIlo and Stitch found a demon and scared them. Scooby followed them into Juumba and Shaggy)

Lilo and Stitch: Jumbaa!

Scooby: Monster, Monster!

Shaggy: A monster?

(A black figure shows behind Gary who's about to grab him)

Pleakely: I'll save you Shaggy.

(The monster removes his mask revealing to be David.)

David: Surprise!

Pleakely: Floating David head!  
Jumbaa: That's not a floating David head! It's just David in a unitard.

Shaggy: Quit fooling around Scoob.

Mary Jane: I guess I should go.

Daphne: Shaggy, Scooby, everyone come on, and David get out of that unitard.

(David bumps right into four women known as, "The Holograms")

David: Sorry ladies.

Jerrica: That's okay

Kimber: Sis, we can't let anyone know our secret.

Shana: Yes, It will ruin us

(David wanders what secret they are hiding.)

Shaggy: No way, castles have paintings with eyes that watch you and suit armor with people inside of them who follow you.

Daphne: Will you do it for a Scooby snack?

Scooby: Ru huh!

(David showed up with his clothes on and started to get scared.)

David: I can't go in.

Kristen: Why not?

David: I'm scared.

Kristen: Do it for me David.

(She kisses David on the cheek, which made him strong. David was ready to go in the castle. Everyone went inside to investigate, Then Fred walks in scaring Shaggy and Scooby)

Daphne: I found this place first.

Fred: I found some footprints that lead to here.

(Then Velma, Frank and Eric showed.)

Shaggy: Velma.

Gary: Frank, Eric.

Betty Ann: What are you 3 doing here?

Velma: This was close due to construction and Frank, Eric and I want to scare Daphne and Kristen.

Fred: Daphne, Betty Ann, Kiki, and Kristen, exit through the entrance, Velma, David, Frank, Gary and I entrance here through the exit there, and Shaggy, Scooby, Lilo, Eric, and Stitch, doo whatever you guys do.

Stitch:Goobaja.

(Everyone was looking for clues in the castle, little that they know Meowth spied on them and decided to turn on the ride for some fun)

Meowth: Let's get this party started!

(Betty Ann, Kiki, and Kristen got onto the cart as soon as they heard the clown laughing. Then Daphne kicked the door opened)

Kiki: Lookout Daphne!

(The ride was out of control. Plastic food was flying through the dining hall. When an axe was about to his Frank and Fred, Velma grabbed a book to save him. They plunged through the window and turned off the ride.)

Gary: Frank, are you okay?

(Frank and Fred we're okay. Velma found the last book that leads to a secret school. Daphne, Kristen, Kiki and Betty Ann found a mysterious room with a strange pyramid, Shaggy, Scooby, Lilo, Stitch and Eric found a TV studio. Fred found a training video on manners and they think it's a brainwashing cult)

Velma: It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type.  
Gary: Yeah, it seems that Mondevarious is behind this.

David: Why would he invite them?  
Kristen: It looks like a pyramid from Egypt.

(Daphne went up to the strange looking pyramid and noticed some strange drawings. As she grabbed the pyramid the cage was going to close her, luckily, Daphne Escaped)

Kiki: Let's find the others before we get in trouble

Shaggy: Jellybeans.  
(Scooby started to burp)

Shaggy: I'll have whatever he's having. (He burped)  
Lilo: This is gross.

(The boys continue the burping until Daphne, Betty Ann, Kristen, and Kiki come in disgusted)

Shaggy: I'm not stopping till your fur is singed off.  
Stitch: Crabba Snabba.

Eric: Shaggy, you can stop now.  
Daphne: We're here to solve a mystery.  
Shaggy: Yeah, Scoob.  
Betty Ann: Don't blame Scooby, we saw you farting.  
(Meowth pressed an emergency button)

Fred: Let's get out of here.  
Shaggy: Zoinks! Skedaddle!

(Jessie and James came out to find the intruders, while everyone reunites in the middle of the ride)  
Daphne: We found a neat and scary clue.

Velma Us too, this is a brainwashing facility for an evil cult.  
Daphne: Maybe this is the secret relic thingy they worship.  
Shaggy: We'll all be relics if we don't get out of here.  
Fred: I got a plan.

(They dressed up as medieval people to blend in.)  
Zarkos: What's that smell?

Eric: These outfits are itchy!

Lilo: I know Eric, but please play along?

Guard: They found the Daemon Ritus.

Zarkos: Let's summon the muchacos.

Eric: This makes me want to scratch!

Lilo: Eric!

(Jessie and James turned around and noticed the manikins are missing.)

(Mystery Inc, The Midnight Society, Lilo and Stitch ran to the hotel lobby to find )

Mr.M: Mystery Inc, and the Midnight kids, you seem cheery.

Fred Mr. Mononucleosis. . .

Gary and Kristen: Mondevarious!

Fred: Thank you. We found a clue.

Daphne: We have 4 suspects to who's behind this.

Velma: N'goo Tauna, He thinks your islands are on enchanted grounds,

Daphne: The Voodoo man, who shrewdly tricked me into going into the castle,

David: The Holograms, who seem to be hiding a secret,

Fred: and you.

Mr.M: Me?

Fred: Split up, we meet in half an hour. I'll interview employees on weird behaviors.

Velma: Betty Ann, David and I going to translate the inscriptions

Daphne: I'll research cults online.

Mr.M: I'm a suspect?

Fred: It's mostly because you creep me out.

(Meanwhile, David, Betty Ann and Velma were studying the Daemon ritus.)

Betty Ann: So Velma, do you miss being a detective?

Velma: Yes, This reminds me of the old days,

(She explained to them how they use to be, and they learned about Scrappy.)

Scrappy: Ghost don't stand a chance against me, let me at e'm.

Fred: Scrappy, there are no such things as ghost.

(Then Scrappy forces the team either to be leader or he's off the team for good, they chose that he should leave for good.)

Scrappy: You can't do this to me people adore me.

(Scooby and Stitch ran under a coffee table)

Stitch and Scooby: Monster!

(Fred tries to calms everyone down.)

Fred: There's absolutely, absolutely no such thing as-


	3. Chapter 3

(Then a monster comes in and captures Fred.)

Fred: Scooby (Then gets sprayed with the Demon's breath) Save Daphne.

(Velma, Nani and many other guests got kidnapped by the monsters, and N'Goo Tauna revealed to be henchmen of the bad guy. Gary, David and Kristen decided to follow him. Daphne, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Scooby, Stitch, Betty Ann, Eric, Frank, Kiki and Lilo escaped. While the demons were carrying the college students, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and everyone else hid in the head toss)

Shaggy: I have a feeling they aren't brainwashed cult members.

Betty Ann: What do they want with them?

Daphne: We need to follow them.

Frank and Shaggy: Say what?  
Eric: You want us to stop those weird looking rabbits?

Daphne: Yes, Eric.  
Shaggy: That's not my plan, I say we leave and let the creatures eat Fred and Velma.

Eric: Yeah!

Frank: I'm with you there Shaggy.

Kiki: Oh no, we're not leaving them behind.

Daphne: Kiki's right. Fred and Velma always figured everything out, now it's our turn Shaggy.

(Afterwards they follow the demons to the ceremony ring)

Mary Jane: I'm calling for help.

(Lilo found Jumbaa and Pleakely on the other side of the ring. Eric, Frank, Kiki and Betty Ann followed her for comfort.)

Stitch: Jumbaa, Pleakely!

Pleakely: Where's Nani?

LIlo: Nani along with Fred, Velma, Gary, Kristen and David were kidnapped by demons.

Lilo: Hey look, its Jumbaa.

Jumbaa: Little girl. Thank goodness you're here.

Pleakely: Yeah, there's a floating David head on the loose.

Lilo: That wasn't a floating David head. It was David in a unitard.

Pleakely: It was.

Stitch: Achi baba gone.

Jumbaa: You mean some of the kids are gone? Don't go overboard 626.

Frank: What do you mean?

Jumbaa: I mean he'll Backup sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe.

(The midnight society removed their shoes and socks)

Pleakely: What did you do that for?

Frank: He said, "He'll steal everyone's left shoe"

(The Midnight Society returned to Daphne and the gang barefooted.)

Daphne: Where are your shoes?

Betty Ann: Jumbaa told us that Stitch will steal everyone's left shoe, so we removed both of our shoes and socks for precaution.

(The next morning, the hotel was rebuilt and everyone was normal.)

Daphne: Something Weird is going on.

Eric: Everything's back to normal. It would take days to rebuild the place.

Stitch: Gaba?

Swimmer: Yo, Red the ball!

Daphne: Let's go.

Stitch: Iki Bah Bah!

(Everyone was acting like normal people; it made Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the gang confused. They still needed to find Fred, Velma, Gary, Kristen and David)

Mary Jane: I'll go this way.

Betty Ann: Okay, let Lilo, Daphne and I go one way, and the rest of you go another way.

Scooby: Rokay.

(Shaggy, Lilo, Kiki, Eric, Frank and Stitch found Fred partying with some of the guest.)

Stich: Fred!

Fred: What up dogs and dog?

Shaggy: What happened last night?

Fred: We got beats. You know what I'm saying?

Kiki: Not really.

(Then "Fred" and a few other swimmers started to look evilly and screamed, proving their monsters)

Eric: Run!

Fred: Get the dog and the kids.

(Meanwhile, Daphne got captured by Zarkos)

Zarkos: Damsel in distress

Daphne: Help!

Eric: Run.

(They went inside the garage and found Betty Ann and LIlo hiding in the garage too.)

Shaggy: You guys too?

Kiki: Did you find Nani?

Betty Ann: Yes, we found Nani all right. Her eyes wearing glowing green.

(The College students started to attack the garage. Leaving the team hopeless, until Scooby and Kiki discovered some bikes)

Scooby: Shaggy, Bikes.

Shaggy: I know, "yikes".

Kiki: Not yikes, bikes.

Shaggy: Scooby

Frank: Kik.

Stitch: Bye Fred!

(Scooby, Shaggy and the rest of the gang barged through with the motor bikes)

Stitch: Mary Jane!

Betty Ann: It's Mary Jane!

Kiki: Mary Jane, what happened?

Mary Jane: I saw my friend, "Beth Ann" something's wrong with her eyes.

Eric: Now I heard of Betty Ann.

Betty Ann: Eric.

Lilo: Hop on!

(They escaped the college students. Stitch and Scooby saw that Mary Jane eyes were piercing green. They knew that she's acting weird.)

Stitch: Gaba?

(At the ceremony ring, Stitch and Scooby scared, "Mary Jane". Until they fell in a hole, He told the gang to stay here, but Betty Ann, Eric, Kiki, Frank, and Lilo decided to follow them because Mary Jane was acting weird.)

Betty Ann: Look out Shaggy!

Shaggy: What are you kids doing here?

Kiki: Mary Jane is acting weird.

Betty Ann: Her eyes were green.

Shaggy: Like okay, so let's stay together little dudes.

All 5: okay.

(They walked until they found a mysterious ring; there they found Jessie, James and Meowth talking.)

Meowth: I only found their socks and shoes.

Jessie: That's okay meowth, we'll find the other 4.

James: Soon will have all 7 kids for our youthafier.

(They found Gary, David and Kristen were bound and gaged, the gang was shocked that they were tied up. After they left, the gang snook up to the vat, while Lilo unties the rest of the Midnight Society)

Velma: Shaggy!

(After Shaggy found and released Velma's protoplasm, Shaggy found Fred, Daphne, and Nani's protoplasm. Nani admitted that she was wrong about The Midnight Society. LIlo told her to meet her and the Midnight Society at the beaches as soon as she gets back in her body.)

Betty Ann: Shaggy, What if they wind up in the wrong bodies?

Shaggy: Like, Your Right Betty Ann.

(Fred and Daphne Wrong bodies. Shaggy stole the daemon Ritus to make sure it works, afterwards, everyone's protoplasm went flying like crazy swap bodies)

Daphne: Hey, I'm me again.

Velma (Fred's body): Yippie for you.

Shaggy (In Velma's body): Like why am I wearing a skirt?

Pleakely (in Kiki's body): Wow Kiki, your butt is big.

Kiki (In Frank's body): You dare call my butt big!

Lilo (In Kristen's body): Well, I do look beautiful in these clothes.

Kristen (In Eric's body): EW, I'm wearing a sweater in spring.

Eric (in Gary's body): Why do my eyes feel blurry?

Gary (In David's body): That's because you're in my body Eric.

Betty Ann (Pleakely's body): Wow, I'm an alien.

Jumbaa (In Lilo's body): Relax kids, nothing wrong with switching bodies.

David (in Jumbaa's body): Yeah, I still think this Hawaiian shirt looks too big.

Fred (In Shaggy body): Everyone be calm. Velma what's wrong?

Velma (In Fred's body): If I'm correct, we're going to change body's till-

(Then they swap bodies again.)

Velma (In Shaggy's body): -the protoplasm go in the right bodies.

Eric(In Kiki's body): Your right Pleakely, Kiki's butt is big.

Pleakley (In Jumbaa): I told you.

Kiki :( In David): That's it; you're going too far Pleakley!

Betty Ann (In Pleakley): Kiki, It's me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Then a monster comes in and captures Fred.)

Fred: Scooby (Then gets sprayed with the Demon's breath) Save Daphne.

(Velma, Nani and many other guests got kidnapped by the monsters, and N'Goo Tauna revealed to be henchmen of the bad guy. Gary, David and Kristen decided to follow him. Daphne, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Scooby, Stitch, Betty Ann, Eric, Frank, Kiki and Lilo escaped. While the demons were carrying the college students, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and everyone else hid in the head toss)

Shaggy: I have a feeling they aren't brainwashed cult members.

Betty Ann: What do they want with them?

Daphne: We need to follow them.

Frank and Shaggy: Say what?  
Eric: You want us to stop those weird looking rabbits?

Daphne: Yes, Eric.  
Shaggy: That's not my plan, I say we leave and let the creatures eat Fred and Velma.

Eric: Yeah!

Frank: I'm with you there Shaggy.

Kiki: Oh no, we're not leaving them behind.

Daphne: Kiki's right. Fred and Velma always figured everything out, now it's our turn Shaggy.

(Afterwards they follow the demons to the ceremony ring)

Mary Jane: I'm calling for help.

(Lilo found Jumbaa and Pleakely on the other side of the ring. Eric, Frank, Kiki and Betty Ann followed her for comfort.)

Stitch: Jumbaa, Pleakely!

Pleakely: Where's Nani?

LIlo: Nani along with Fred, Velma, Gary, Kristen and David were kidnapped by demons.

Lilo: Hey look, its Jumbaa.

Jumbaa: Little girl. Thank goodness you're here.

Pleakely: Yeah, there's a floating David head on the loose.

Lilo: That wasn't a floating David head. It was David in a unitard.

Pleakely: It was.

Stitch: Achi baba gone.

Jumbaa: You mean some of the kids are gone? Don't go overboard 626.

Frank: What do you mean?

Jumbaa: I mean he'll Backup sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe.

(The midnight society removed their shoes and socks)

Pleakely: What did you do that for?

Frank: He said, "He'll steal everyone's left shoe"

(The Midnight Society returned to Daphne and the gang barefooted.)

Daphne: Where are your shoes?

Betty Ann: Jumbaa told us that Stitch will steal everyone's left shoe, so we removed both of our shoes and socks for precaution.

(The next morning, the hotel was rebuilt and everyone was normal.)

Daphne: Something Weird is going on.

Eric: Everything's back to normal. It would take days to rebuild the place.

Stitch: Gaba?

Swimmer: Yo, Red the ball!

Daphne: Let's go.

Stitch: Iki Bah Bah!

(Everyone was acting like normal people; it made Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the gang confused. They still needed to find Fred, Velma, Gary, Kristen and David)

Mary Jane: I'll go this way.

Betty Ann: Okay, let Lilo, Daphne and I go one way, and the rest of you go another way.

Scooby: Rokay.

(Shaggy, Lilo, Kiki, Eric, Frank and Stitch found Fred partying with some of the guest.)

Stich: Fred!

Fred: What up dogs and dog?

Shaggy: What happened last night?

Fred: We got beats. You know what I'm saying?

Kiki: Not really.

(Then "Fred" and a few other swimmers started to look evilly and screamed, proving their monsters)

Eric: Run!

Fred: Get the dog and the kids.

(Meanwhile, Daphne got captured by Zarkos)

Zarkos: Damsel in distress

Daphne: Help!

Eric: Run.

(They went inside the garage and found Betty Ann and LIlo hiding in the garage too.)

Shaggy: You guys too?

Kiki: Did you find Nani?

Betty Ann: Yes, we found Nani all right. Her eyes wearing glowing green.

(The College students started to attack the garage. Leaving the team hopeless, until Scooby and Kiki discovered some bikes)

Scooby: Shaggy, Bikes.

Shaggy: I know, "yikes".

Kiki: Not yikes, bikes.

Shaggy: Scooby

Frank: Kik.

Stitch: Bye Fred!

(Scooby, Shaggy and the rest of the gang barged through with the motor bikes)

Stitch: Mary Jane!

Betty Ann: It's Mary Jane!

Kiki: Mary Jane, what happened?

Mary Jane: I saw my friend, "Beth Ann" something's wrong with her eyes.

Eric: Now I heard of Betty Ann.

Betty Ann: Eric.

Lilo: Hop on!

(They escaped the college students. Stitch and Scooby saw that Mary Jane eyes were piercing green. They knew that she's acting weird.)

Stitch: Gaba?

(At the ceremony ring, Stitch and Scooby scared, "Mary Jane". Until they fell in a hole, He told the gang to stay here, but Betty Ann, Eric, Kiki, Frank, and Lilo decided to follow them because Mary Jane was acting weird.)

Betty Ann: Look out Shaggy!

Shaggy: What are you kids doing here?

Kiki: Mary Jane is acting weird.

Betty Ann: Her eyes were green.

Shaggy: Like okay, so let's stay together little dudes.

All 5: okay.

(They walked until they found a mysterious ring; there they found Jessie, James and Meowth talking.)

Meowth: I only found their socks and shoes.

Jessie: That's okay meowth, we'll find the other 4.

James: Soon will have all 7 kids for our youthafier.

(They found Gary, David and Kristen were bound and gaged, the gang was shocked that they were tied up. After they left, the gang snook up to the vat, while Lilo unties the rest of the Midnight Society)

Velma: Shaggy!

(After Shaggy found and released Velma's protoplasm, Shaggy found Fred, Daphne, and Nani's protoplasm. Nani admitted that she was wrong about The Midnight Society. LIlo told her to meet her and the Midnight Society at the beaches as soon as she gets back in her body.)

Betty Ann: Shaggy, What if they wind up in the wrong bodies?

Shaggy: Like, Your Right Betty Ann.

(Fred and Daphne Wrong bodies. Shaggy stole the daemon Ritus to make sure it works, afterwards, everyone's protoplasm went flying like crazy swap bodies)

Daphne: Hey, I'm me again.

Velma (Fred's body): Yippie for you.

Shaggy (In Velma's body): Like why am I wearing a skirt?

Pleakely (in Kiki's body): Wow Kiki, your butt is big.

Kiki (In Frank's body): You dare call my butt big!

Lilo (In Kristen's body): Well, I do look beautiful in these clothes.

Kristen (In Eric's body): EW, I'm wearing a sweater in spring.

Eric (in Gary's body): Why do my eyes feel blurry?

Gary (In David's body): That's because you're in my body Eric.

Betty Ann (Pleakely's body): Wow, I'm an alien.

Jumbaa (In Lilo's body): Relax kids, nothing wrong with switching bodies.

David (in Jumbaa's body): Yeah, I still think this Hawaiian shirt looks too big.

Fred (In Shaggy body): Everyone be calm. Velma what's wrong?

Velma (In Fred's body): If I'm correct, we're going to change body's till-

(Then they swap bodies again.)

Velma (In Shaggy's body): -the protoplasm go in the right bodies.

Eric(In Kiki's body): Your right Pleakely, Kiki's butt is big.

Pleakley (In Jumbaa): I told you.

Kiki :( In David): That's it; you're going too far Pleakley!

Betty Ann (In Pleakley): Kiki, It's me.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiki (In David): Sorry Bet.

Kristen (In Betty Ann): Quit goofing off girls.

David (In Kristen): Wow Kristen, you look amazing when I'm you.

Gary (in Eric): Stop flattering Dave.

Jumbaa (in Frank): Yes, this is no time to flatter Kristen's body.

Lilo(in Gary): Juumba's right!

Frank(In LIlo): Okay, this is weird.

Daphne (In Fred's body): I'm Fred again.

Shaggy (In Daphne's body): Oh Daph, do you ever eat?

(Finally they were back in their regular bodies, and then an explosion came from the beach. The gang followed and it was the Voodoo man and Nani was with him helping protecting himself from the Darkopolyse ritual)

Voodoo man: Legend has it; once it's performing they'll rule the earth for 10,000 years.

Frank: Say what?

David: Sounds like they need a pure human soul.

Velma: I didn't say human.

(Shaggy and Lilo knew that Scooby were in grave danger. They figured out that was the culprit. Mr.M tells them that they love them and want them to be a sacrifice.)

Fred: If mondorajagaga wanted Scooby, why did he invite the rest of us?

Midnight Society: Mondavarious!

Shaggy: No time, we have to save scoob!

(The team got back together. Later at the secret pit. They explained they'll knock down the vat. Shaggy, David and Eric accidentally bumped into a guard, Daphne, Nani, and Betty Ann found a hole. The Dancers were coming in and Started to dance. Lilo, Fred, Velma, and the Midnight Society danced to it.)

Kristen: I heard of Cardio workout, but this is weird.

(David and Eric went another direction. As the dancers stopped, Fred kept dancing)

Gary: Fred, you can stop now.

(Fred stops dancing and finds out that everyone stopped)

Fred: Yo Home dogs, you forgot the next part-

(Fred and Velma continue dancing until the guards captured them along with Kristen, Frank, Kiki, Gary and Lilo.)

: Fred, Velma, and midnight kids

Jessie: -Welcome to our party children.

Frank: I knew you hated us from the start.

James: That's right Frank, we never wanted you brats to have fun, and we wanted your youth so we can be more powerful.

Meowth: Jessie, James I found the other kids.

(Meowth drags David and Eric out)

Kristen and Frank: David!

Gary and Kiki: Eric!

James: Where's the crazy one?

Meowth: I couldn't find her.

(Meanwhile, Shaggy explained that friends trust each other. They needed to escape. As drained the protoplasm, Shaggy knocked out and revealed to be scrappy in disguise. He became Scrappy Rex and needs Scooby to complete his transformation. Meanwhile, Daphne, Nani, and Betty Ann got to the top of the mountain and tried to pull the switch. Zarkos stopped them. Betty Ann found a green mysterious alien in the shed. It was, "Spooky". Spooky comforted her meaning he likes her. Then she had an idea to save Daphne. Spooky turned into a gorilla. It scared Zarkos into the vent and knock over the vat of protoplasm. The creatures exploded and Scrappy turned back to normal. Everyone rejoiced on Mystery Inc's reunion. Mary Jane thanked Shaggy and Scooby for saving her. Frank and Eric heard knocking on the ground; it was coming from a hatch revealing the real Emile Mondavarious. He told them that Scrappy posed in as him for 2 years while he runs into a robo mondavarious. Betty Ann and Daphne arrived down to see what's going on, Spooky followed Betty Ann.)  
Betty Ann: Look at the new friend I made.

(Spooky showed up in front of Jumbaa's eyes, which made him shocked.)

Jumbaa: Experiment 300?

Stitch: Cousin!

(Jumbaa looked in his backpack to find that the experiments have gone missing)

Jumbaa: Where are the experiments?

Pleakely: Remember when Scooby chased that cat on the plane? I accidentally lost them in the ocean.

Jumbaa: What, you mean you lost all of our experiments and now that around the world causing chaos.

Lilo: We'll find them Jumbaa.

Gary: Yeah, we'll all find them.

David: I forgot about the holograms!

Gary: That's okay Dave,

Lilo: I'll go and find out on her secret, come on Stitch.

Stitch: Okey takka!

(Lilo and Stitch went up to Jem and learn her secret)

Jerrica: Synergy.

Synergy: That's okay Jem.

Lilo: Jerrica Benton, your Jem?

Jerrica: Yes how did you know?

Lilo: I saw you talking to Synergy.

Synergy: Lilo Pelekai, 6 years old, Native of Hawaii, and lover of aliens.

Lilo: I understand so I won't tell my new friends.

Jerrica: That's good.

Gary: So, what's her secret?

Lilo: I rather not tell you Gary.

(Later that day, the News asked mystery inc about Future cases while arresting Scrappy and his co hearts)

Fred: Whatever the case, Mystery Inc. will be there.  
Shaggy: Like Solving mysteries, man.  
Daphne: Righting wrongs.  
Velma: Looking for clues,

All 4: and kicking butt.  
The End! 

L: On our next adventure, we meet Twilight and her friends. Plus we'll meet Nightmare moon. Will we stop her? Find out in, "The Lilo adventures of Friendship are magic."


End file.
